30 Day Challenge: Hetalia
by DarkAndDeviant
Summary: This is my own 30 Day Challenge using Hetalia. I tried to refrain from mentioning names cause I wanna know how well you guys can recognize who the narrating country is talking about. :P (cruel, I know) EDIT: The humor genre is so because I can't keep it as "general" ;(
1. The Last Death of the Last Loop : Italy

**The Last Death Of The Last Loop : Italy**

* * *

"T-t-take, u-us, b-b-ba-" I stuttered as my eyes were filled with tears, rushing down my face. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "You don't, have, to do this, anymore..." He forced out of his mouth. He was going to die. I could see it in his eyes, in his gapping wound, I even heard it in his voice. "But, I don't-a want you to die again." I cried, now holding his hand. The same hand that loved me, and cared for me for many years. "I don't want you to leave-a me..." I continued to cry, I squeezed his hand. "I'll never leave you." He said quietly. He used his free hand to tap my chest, where my heart would be. "I'll, always-" He coughed up blood, I flinched, "-be, in, there..." He said, then his hand slipped away from mine. He never spoke to me in his deep, his beautiful voice after that. I cried, and cried, and cried even more. I placed my forehead on his chest, and gripped his now cold, dead, hand. The same hand that used to love me so dearly. The man that had cared for me like I was his little brother, was now, gone...

What you don't get, is that we were so close. So, close, to all of us getting out of that horrid place alive, then **It **had to kill the one man I loved the most.

I gave up... I didn't go back in time anymore... My vision was blurred with tears...

I finally got up, and got out of the way of my American friend so he could pick up my love's body. "Let's-a go Fratello. Before **It**-a returns again.: I heard my brother say to me, I nodded, took my brother's hand, and we all left. Finally, to freedom...


	2. Love From Afar : Holy Roman Empire

**Love From Afar : Holy Roman Empire**

* * *

**A/N: ****_Note that everyone thought that Chibitalia was a girl. This is also based on Vandetta Cosplay's CMVs_**

* * *

"Why won't she come here?" I mumbled into my pillow. "Why did that stupid old man take her away?" I continued to complain.

"I don't know. Ask him when he comes back." My older brother told me. I looked up at him, and saw my reflection in his crimson red eyes. It looked as though I was crying. He placed his hand on my head, and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry buddy. I'm sure she'll come over." He said, then he smiled brightly at me and my pathetic face. I smiled back, then sat up. "Hey," I started, he looked at me, "promise, you won't leave me?" I asked. He looked startled. "What's this all of the sudden?" He questioned. I put my pillow aside. "Well? Do you?" I repeated my question. He smiled, then made an "X" across his chest. "Promise." He said, I smiled, then hugged him.

Later on, the next year, I was walking back to my room after coming home from conquering - or, my brother and I tried conquering - Turkey and Greece, and there she was. My love to be was in the house. I hid as soon as she looked my way. And continued doing so, until my other - more uptight - brother introduced us to her. Even if I already knew who she was. I remember fighting my French brother over who keeps her, apparently the O.C.D one in the family won her...

It was disappointing really, or should I say embarrassing instead? My albino brother caught on the my love for the girl. A few weeks after she came, he mocked me at dinner by making kissing gestures to a fish then looking over at her. I blushed fiercely and mashed my potatoes until they were unrecognizable.

Every time I tried going near her, I'd get nervous, then end up running away. My brother urged me to try, but it was hopeless. He arranged a ride with just the two of us - me and her - but I jumped overboard and swam away. He had me confront her in the gardens, but I ended up pushing her down, then chickened out and ran to my room.

My brother joined me, I was hoping for a little pick-me-up lecture, but instead he slapped me upside the head. "What was that for?!" I shouted.

"You totally blew it!" He screamed back.

"It's not my fault!' I retaliated.

"Yes, it was! Now come with me!" He said, then he pulled me out of my room, and back outside. We stopped for a moment, he spun around a bit, searching for something, then he pulled out a small bouquet, handed it to me, then pulled me along again. He then stopped, pushed me into something and trotted away.

When I looked up to see what was in front of me, it was her. Her big brown eyes stared into my pale blue ones. I looked back at my albino brother - who was now behind bushes - and he gestured to the bouquet. So I looked back at her, and handed her the flowers. She took them, smelled them, then smiled at me. "They're-a pretty." She said in her cute Italian accent, I blushed, then smiled back at her.

Later on, that evening, we sat down by the lake, and watched the sunset. I was startled when she kissed my cheek. I blushed, then I heard my brothers cheering in the background. "Just-a ignore them." She said, I nodded, and we continued watching the sunset.

That night, I was too happy to sleep...


	3. Our First Christmas Together : Sweden

**Our First Christmas Together : Sweden**

* * *

I remember the first Christmas from when we started dating. It was snowing, of course. The term "White Christmas" applies to every year up north. But you were so busy. Triple checking your list, making sure everything was in order, checking to see if your deer were well fed. I just sat in the sidelines. Waiting. When the time came, you apologized to me, "'t's 'k... I d'n't m'nd...: I had replied. "Good. I'll be back as soon as I can." You said, and you were off. I still waited.

It was 4o'clock in the morning, I think, when you came back home. I was still awake. You came home and was startled that I was still awake. You asked what I was doing, I remember saying that I was waiting for you. You chuckled, and me a hug. After that, we drank hot chocolate, and went to bed at about 5 in the morning.

I miss you, and I promise I'll be home soon. I just have a few more meetings to attend to.

With love,

Berwald

P.S. Merry Christmas

* * *

**A/N:**_ This was basically a letter from Sweden while he was on a business trip at America's place, and has been gone from October throughout Christmas. Hence the Christmas themed letter. :P_


	4. Into The Darkness : Fin, Nor, Swede

**In The Darkness : Finland, Sweden, Norway**

**A/N: ****_This had three sides to one story because, well, it's an apology for not updating this daily like I should. _****:P**

* * *

**Finland:**

I was making my daily rounds of preparing for Christmas, like I usually do towards the end of the year. I check my list a third time, and make sure the presents are all wrapped up and ready to go. But today seemed to be a bit... off. My elf helpers weren't moving. Like, they were just standing there, staring into space. I'd try to get them to start working again, but they'd just stand there. I started to get scared, and I went to check up on my reindeer, and they weren't responding either. I was really scared by then, so I just went home to see if I could sleep it off. My brothers were already at home, except for my husband. "You're home early." The Dane said, I sighed. "Yeah... For some reason my workers aren't moving..." I said. My other blonde brother sat up straight. "Not moving?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, and I don't know why..." I said. My brother was silent in thought for a few seconds. "Well, maybe I can do something to change that." He said finally. "Take me to them." And I did so. But, when we got to my factory, everything was back to normal, even my reindeer were responding again. "But, I, I don't understand this... Just now they were, frozen..." I said in disbelief.

"Maybe you were just imagining it?" My Norwegian brother said. I nodded. "Maybe I should just call it a day then..." I said, then we went back to the Nordics manor.

I took a pretty good nap, then when I woke up, it was well after dark. I jumped out of bed, and rushed downstairs. "Has he come back yet?" I asked my brothers, my Icelandic brother was in the area at the moment as well and he looked up at me. "Sve? No. Not yet. Why?" He asked. "It's nightfall, he should be back by now..." I said worriedly. "I'm sure he's fine!" The Dane sighed. I frowned at his attitude. "Well I'm looking for him." I said, then did just that. I bolted out of the door, and into the now occurring blizzard. _Agh! When'd this come around?! While I was asleep? _I thought It was quite an eye-opener for the sleepy me. I headed out for my search for my husband. He shouldn't be too far, was my first thought... But I was most likely wrong. How could I know? I saw a figure in the distance, before I shouted for my husband, I realized that it was too small to be him. I squinted my eyes to peer through the falling snow. But as I leaned forward, I slipped on something and fell down a very steep hill. I screamed as I fell, then I eventually came to a stop. I tried to catch my breath, but before I could, something approached me, then I blacked out...

**Norway:**

After my Finnish friend darted out of the manor, the Dane started nagging on me about things I shall not speak of. So I decided to ignore him. "Dan, try being quiet, for five-"  
"Seconds?!"  
"I was going to say... five-hundred years." I said as he interrupted me. "Aww, c'mon~ Don't be so cold-hearted man." He complained. I sighed, then continued on my reading. But then, I felt wrong. Like, something bad had happened. Just then, my Swedish friend came waltzing in the door. Without a smaller friend beside him. "Where's Fin?" I asked the Swede. He looked at me like I was crazy, which was the same look he gave anyone now a days... "I th'ght he w's w'th you..." He replied. I shook my head. "He left to find you." I said, then he fell dead silent. Right then, I **knew** something was wrong. Just then, the couple's dog started to go crazy. Barking and running in circles. The Swede kneeled before the dog and she placed her paw on his knee. She whimpered, then the Swede stood and headed for the door. "C'mon H'na..." He said plainly, and as soon as he opened that door, the dog dashed out like a dog race had begun. The Swede, Ice, Dan and I chased after the dog, wondering where she would lead us.

After a while of running, she came to a stop and started running around in circles in front of an old shack. "Um... Hana? Why we here?" The Dane asked curiously. "Dan, it's a dog..." I replied.  
"So!?" He shouted. I sighed, then proceeded to enter the shack after the Swede and Hanatamago. Ice followed us in as well. I realized that the Dane followed us after a few minutes as well. The dog then started scratching at some of the floorboards. The Swede pulled up said floorboards, and it revealed a secret flight of stairs. The stairs were accompanied by a blood trail downward. The Dane clung to my arm, but I ignored him and stared down the flight of stairs. "So, what're we gonna do now?" I asked the group. "... Go d'wn I guess..." The Swede said, the Dane on my arm flinched. "Hey, I'm not goin' down **that**!" He exclaimed. "Be quiet..." My little brother sighed. I agreed. "Well, I'm going. Dan, you can stay if you want." I declared, he gladly sat down on the dusty floor. The rest of us proceeded down the stairs...

**Sweden:**

After we abandoned the obnoxious one on the main floor with Hana, the Norwegian made us light with a small orb. I looked around and examined our surroundings. There were nothing but skeletons and blood... The smell matched the scene as well. I endured it, but the white head obviously couldn't handle it. He was covering his mouth and nose with his sleeves. The other, he didn't seem affected at all. "Hey, isn't the smell bothering any of you?" The Icelandic asked.  
"What smell?" The Norwegian asked.  
"Y'u d'n't sm'll th't bl'od 'nd r'tting c'rpses?" I asked, he shook his head. "Guess I'm immune to smells like those..." He said, then we continued on down, until we came across a very long and very wide hallway. The walls, however, weren't walls... They were cages. "Y'u th'nk he's d'wn h're?" I asked my companions. The Icelandic one, who seemed to almost faint, nodded. "He might be in here..." The Norwegian said. Then he called out my wife's name. We heard rustling coming from a cage towards the middle of the hall, and a hand shot of said cage. "here..." The being called out weakly. We then hustled over to the cage, Nor shown his light on the being, and it was him. My wife, who looked terrified and glad at the same time. I held his hand, and he smiled weakly. "Wh't h'ppened?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I don't know... It happened so fast..." He whimpered. "Move." The Norwegian said, and I did so. He used a combustion spell to remove the lock on my wife's cage. After it was open, I resumed my position, and held out my arms, and smiled as much as a was able to, which wasn't much. "D'n't w'rry... I'm h're n'w..." I said, he wiped away tears, and then he fell into my arms. I held him close. "I was so scared Sve..." He whimpered, I stroked his back. "I kn'w. I kn'w. B't y'u're w'th me now. 't's g'ing to be alr'ght." I assured him. Then I looked around, only to find the other two at other cages, staring into them. I called out their names, only the Icelandic responded. I shouted at the other. Five tries later, and he finally responded. "Huh? What happened?" He asked. "You were in a trance of some sort." The Icelandic said. "I-I was? ... hm..." The Norwegian seemed completely clueless. "L't's j'st g't o't of h're." I said, and I picked up my wife, and started back up the stairway. I waited for the other two half way up due to lack of lighting. And soon enough, we were back in the stuffy shack. My wife obviously seemed happy to see Hana again. I put him down, and the two played around for a little bit. Once the others were back up as well, the Dane rushed over and hugged the Norwegian. "I was seriously getting worried about you guys!" He cried. The Norwegian, obviously not happy, tried to shove the Dane off. Then, I got a really bad feeling about the shack. As though, we were being watched. "I th'nk we sh'uld st'rt g'ing now..." I said, the rest agreed. My wife picked up, and carried Hana. And as we left, I still felt watched. So I was glad to be back in the safety of home.

* * *

**A/N: _Okay, back to me. I know, it sounds cliffhangery, but, I thought that I could make it sound like a Creepypasta y'know. But... yeah, again, sorry for being so late with this._**


	5. Cat Therapy : Japan

**Cat Therapy : Japan**

* * *

I was sitting on the sidelines of my Axis friend's training session, as usual, and I found a cat. "Oh, a cat." I said to myself, and I picked her up, and held her. That's when things went downhill.  
I went to an old friend's house, still carrying the cat in my arms. "Herro my fliend." I said to him, as he continued to dig. He stopped a moment to look at me. "Hello..." He said quietly, then came over, and looked at the cat. "... cute cat... where'd you find her ...?" He asked. "Near the tlaining glounds of me and my other fliends..." I replied. He smiled a bit at the cat. "That's nice..." He commented, then we sat down at our usual hill. We sat there in silence for several minutes. "So... How have you been, these days...?" My friend finally asked. "I am vely good. How about you?" I replied. "I've been pretty good myself..." We were silent again after that.

"Werr, I guess I should be going now..." I said finally, and stood up. He stayed seat, and nodded silently. I then made my way back home. When I got back, my dog growled lightly, I looked down, and I noticed that I still had the cat in my arms. "Oh, I guess I forgot about you..." I said, then I took my shoes off, and headed for my backyard, and released the cat there. "You can where ever you rike." I told it, then I went to my living room, and sat under my kotatsu. I turned the TV on, and watched the news. Everything was just fine in the world, but here. The cat returned, and curled up into a ball beside me. "Oh, I see you have taken a riking to me?" I asked, the cat mewed, and I smiled a bit, then pet the cat's head. It purred beside me as I pet it.  
Later that night, the cat had followed me into my bedroom, and slept beside me. On my other side was supposed to be my dog, but he slept in the far corner of my room. _Must be because of the cat._I thought. I was right too. I was sleeping for several hours before stirring from my sleep. It was, about midnight or so and the cat wasn't next to me anymore. It was on my window sill. I wasn't too worried about it, I closed my eyes, attempting to go back to sleep, a few seconds later, I stirred again due to a hot breath on my face. It was the cat. I jumped, and slid backwards. How did she get to me so quickly. I then realized that there was still a black silhouette on the window sill. I looked back at the other cat, and it was the same one as the one I had found at the training grounds. I noticed the my dog was gone when I looked for him. I then looked closer at the figure in the window sill. It was him. I got up, and approached him. Upon further inspection of my dog, I immediately became horrified of the cat. My dog's throat was ripped right out of his neck. And I saw bloody paw prints, leading right to the cat. I bolted out of my house, and ran for my friend's house. I knocked vigorously. And when he finally opened the door, I hugged him. Happy to see life. "What's wrong?" He asked. I caught my breath. "Th-the cat. It kirred my dog..." I cried. He let me into his house, and I stayed there for the night.

I've been doing a lot better now a days. I got a new dog, same name, same breed, slightly different colors though. And I'm never keeping a cat that I find at the German's place, ever, again...


End file.
